Sick as a DogWolf?
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Our favorite wolf demoness is sick as a dog...errr wolf. Out of her three friends, who will take care of her? The insane Cri? The doom-filled Akira? Or her loyal puppy, Toshi?


**I don't own InuYasha….I am merely using the pretenses of the series to write this fic….there will be no mention of anyone from InuYasha.**

"How long has she been like this?" The words barely registered in two gray wolf ears. Said ears were attached to a very, **very** ill wolf youkai named Layla, who was currently curled up in a ball under her blankets with her fluffy tail wrapped loosely around her.

"For a couple hours. It's not like we can do much, since she's either under the blankets or in the bathroom…and we don't exactly want to be in the bathroom when she's in there."

Layla's nice dark, warm place was suddenly intruded on by violent sunshine as her blankets were yanked off her, causing her to whimper and curl up into a tighter ball.

"BAKA! Why would you do that to her?" Layla dragged her eyes open to see her two friends glaring at Toshi, who was currently sitting on the floor, holding his head. Of course, before she could even think about saying something, she was using her youkai speed to get her to the bathroom as fast as possible.

After some noises that the three left behind would rather not think about, she walked slowly back into her room, her tail in her arms, looking much like a child carrying a teddy bear or a pillow.

"Layla, we're gonna get you something bubbly and some ginger, okay?" Layla just mumble, waving them off, as two strong hands helped her back into bed. She started to doze off as she heard the door click behind the crazies. When she felt her bed dip down suddenly, she roused herself enough to stare blearily at Toshi, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Toshi looked at her with soft eyes, as he attempted to comfort her by gently petting her head. Slowly her eyes began to drift closed, allowing sleep to take her. Toshi sighed, but kept petting her anyways.

"She looks so peaceful," he murmured, staring at her sleeping face.

Of course that peace was ruined when her eyes snapped open and she rushed out of the room, causing Toshi to wince when the sounds of her projecting of the contents of her stomach reached his ears. When she appeared in the door, Toshi sighed and helped her back into bed.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." He gave her arm a squeeze before rushing out of the room. Layla heard him rustling around and the next thing she knew, he was back at her bedside, setting something on the floor. She tilted her head in question.

"I got you a bucket so you don't have to go rushing to the bathroom every time you have to…you know." Layla smiled softly as Toshi blushed.

"Can't say "vomit"?" she croaked out, causing Toshi's blush to darken.

"Shut up," he mumbled, causing Layla to chuckle. Bad idea. In an instant, she was leaning over the side of her bed, the harsh splatter of spittle landing into the bucket caused Toshi to flinch, though it went unnoticed by the small youkai next to him. _Ew. Note to self: Don't try to make her laugh._ he thought, rubbing small circles on her back. Bleary eyes stared into his weary ones, and she smiled a little. "Thanks Toshi-kun."

It went on like that for a while: Layla would doze for a while before she had to puke again. When the bucket got full, Toshi would wait until Layla dozed off before racing to empty it, not wanting to leave Layla alone for long.

When Cri and Akira finally returned, they found Toshi lovingly rubbing Layla's back, a large metal tub on the floor by her bed…the large metal tub that had been in Akira's laboratory only hours before. Cri quickly clamped her hand over Akira's mouth, so she couldn't voice her outrage over Toshi volunteering one of her best tubs as a puke bucket. It would take **forever** to get the pukey smell out of it. They left the soda and candied ginger in the doorway and Cri dragged off Akira, her eye twitching the entire way, leaving Toshi alone to take care of his one and only. No one noticed the contented smile on Layla's face…no one, that is, but Toshi.

**Sorry if it's short and has nothing to do with Inuyasha, but it was written in collaboration with AngelofRandomosity during a Forensics comp. HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER WOLFLOVERLISA!**

**~Meester~Sqweed~**


End file.
